ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gift of the Sreyonia
The Gift of the Sreyonia is the fourth episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot is walking down a street. He turns down a sidewalk and walks up to a house. He rings the doorbell and Jack answers. Jack: Oh, hey Toon. Toon: Hey Jack! Feeling better? after looking around: Mind coming in? suspicious: Sure? enters the house and follows Jack up to his room. There is black material covering the windows and on the back of the door so that you can't see into the room. All the lights in the room are on their brightest setting. Toon: You trying to blow the power grid? Jack: No, but I have something to show you... presses a switch and turns off all the lights in the room so that it is pitch black. All of the sudden, Jack's hands begin to glow with light. They are very bright and almost blind Toon, so Jack stops them. He turns the normal lights back on. Toon: What was that? Jack: My Sreyonian powers are kicking in. then, there is a pounding up the stairs. After this there is a knock at the door. Valek: Jack, what are you doing in there? Jack: Nothing... door bursts open and Valek walks into the room. Valek: So much for nothing... grabs Jack by the wrist and forces his Sreyonian powers to activate. The light bursts out of Jack's hands. Valek: Finally, after years of waiting, the gift of the Sreyonia has finally been passed down. Song carries Jack out of the room. Toon: Where are you going with him? Valek: Now that he is one of us, I'm forcing him to join us... takes Jack down the stairs. Jack hits his arm and falls down to the bottom. He fires light bolts at Valek, who dodges. He jumps down the stairs and punches through the wall. Jack kicks his dad in the leg and then tries to run back up the stairs. Valek grabs Jack's arm and pulls it towards him. He punches Jack in the face and knocks him to the ground. He picks Jack up and takes him to a car. Toon jumps down the stairs and follows. The car drives off but Toon hops onto a bicycle and continues his pursuit. He takes out a phone and dials a number. Toon: Sci! Come quickly! Something's happened to Jack! Meet me at the usual spot. on the phone line: Sure... speeds ahead on the bicycle. He swerves to avoid a pedestrian before darting into the middle of the road. He goes in and out of traffic while trying to catch up to Valek's car. He gets right next to it but Valek blasts light bolts at Toon, making him swerve. He jumps with his bike to avoid an oncoming car and then lands back on the sidewalk and continues his pursuit. Valek puts the car on autopilot and then leans out the passenger window to continue firing bolts at Toon. He takes out his sword to hit away the ones he can't avoid. Eventually, one hits a wheel of the bicycle and sends Toon flying onto the top of the car. He cuts a whole in the top of the car and then kicks into the whole and tries to hit Valek, but he misses. Valek blasts light bolts at him, but Toon dodges them. He jumps into the actual car and then jumps at Valek. Valek gets spun around as the car begins to uncontrollably swerve back and forth. It crashes into a pick up truck and sends Toon flying out of the front of the car. The airbags then go off and hit Valek. Jack is still unconscious in the back seat. Sci approaches on his bike and jumps off just a few feet from the car. Sci: NO! TOON! JACK! slowly starts to get up. Toon: I'm... okay? Sci: Apparently... Toon: But what about Jack? look around and find Jack and Valek no where to be found. The camera cuts to a Sreyonian laboratory. Jack is strapped to a desk. The desk shifts vertical so Jack is facing a turned off screen. Valek and Ortella are standing on either side of him. The screen turns on revealing the Sreyonian General. Jack: Where am I? Valek: You tell me... Jack: The labs... Ortella: Let's get on with this, shall we? Jack, this is General Prax. He is the leader of our forces currently fighting on Sreyonia. Prax: And we have an issue. A few days ago, a Kothralian attack breached our securities, so we've decided to cleanse the area. But first we need on operative to go and retrieve our own data files before we can destroy it. The sooner the better. We've scheduled the attack to happen in exactly 3 hours, so if we beam you here it shouldn't be a problem. Jack: Can't you just beam inside? Prax: It's our own base, so we could, but they've changed the encryption of the beaming code. Valek: Jack, if you do this, you can leave after that... Jack: Fine, I'll do it... Prax: Let's go... presses a button and beams Jack to Sreyonia. Jack ends up in a pod. He exits and finds Prax in front of him. There is a screen to the side of him with Valek and Ortella on it. Prax: Welcome to Sreyorn! Jack: It's not like I have a choice of being here... heading to a door: Look, we only have until 2 before the attack. That gives us just under 3 hours. The sooner we do this, the sooner you can be back home. Jack: Then let's go... exits the room and Jack follows. They walk down a corridor and exit the building. They find themselves in front of a wall surrounding a castle. Prax puts on an ID mask, turning himself into an average Sreyonian. He hands one to Jack. Jack: I don't need one... Prax: Take one just in case... Jack: Fine. puts it in his pocket. Prax takes out a smoke bomb and a hand grenade. He detonates the smoke bomb and then the hand grenade. Jack follows Prax through the opening in the wall formed by the explosion. They trail along the backside of the wall until they get to the corner, where they start to go forward. They get half way to the back before the dash across the courtyard. Prax: Let's go! dive down into a bush. A guard passes them. They get out and rush over to the door. Prax: They may have changed the beaming encryption but they didn't change the lock system.] uses an ID card to unlock the door. He opens it and enters the facility. They walk down the hallway until they make it to an elevator. Jack: Up or down? Prax: Down... rush into the elevator and then take it down to the bottom floor and rush out. Prax: From here we have to find the express elevator down to Sub Level O. Jack: And we're in? Prax: Sub Level B. run forward. Prax jumps and kicks a guard. They slide him in between two filing cabinets and continue to run. They make it to a room. The door locks behind them. Prax: Something's not right... Figure: Of course something isn't right! figure walks towards them. Prax: Valakav! I thought you died back on Kothralia! Valakav: Well here I am, aren't I? takes out two swords. Valakav: I never thought I'd stand in front of the great Prax again, let alone the son of Valek. Prax: How'd you...? The mask... Valakav: Come on! Who else would it be. As for the boy, when I heard that Valek had married a human I sent someone fearing he would one day use the child to help him in his quest. I've known what you looked like for almost 3 years now. Jack: We only need our own data. Valakav: But why would I let you take even that? This is going to be a fight to the death. I don't care if I'm the one to die... charges at Prax and Jack. Commercial heroes fire light bolts at Valakav. He jumps at Prax and knocks him to the ground. Jack avoids sword slashes from the massive Kothralian. Prax: Get the data. I'll take care of him. nods his head. He turns around and runs. Valakav runs after him but gets tackled by Prax. Jack runs into the next room and then down a long hallway. He fires light bolts at two guards and then bursts into the elevator. He waits as it moves down to Sub Level O when his phone rings. Jack: Sci? How am I even getting reception? Toon: Sci and I went to the Plumber base. How'd you get to Sreyorn this quickly? Jack: I got beamed here. I have to fetch some data for the Sreyorians. Toon: Well, can you get us a copy? Jack: I could probably... pauses and takes out the ID mask. Jack: Next time I'll see you, I'll have that copy... hangs up and puts on the ID Mask. He turns into a Kothralian guard. The elevator opens and he enters a small circular room with a typing pad at the middle of it. He walks up to it and places takes out the data chip that Prax gave him. Jack: Now how do I get a copy for myself...? begins to work at the computer when he realizes something. Jack: Or I could just now give the Sreyorians a copy at all... transfers the Sreyonian data file onto the data chip. He also finds the Kothralian data file but notices that it is encrypted. Jack: Oh this would be so good if I could get this... tries a few passwords but they don't work. He finally tries the password "Piarune" which works. He transfers the Kothralian data file onto the chip and then unplugs it. He deletes both files from the system and then heads back to the elevator. Taking it from Sub Level O to Sub Level C. Jack: ...Should probably go back a different way... arrives on Sub Level C and then walks down the hallway. He makes it to a staircase and goes all the way up to the ground level. He walks for a bit before exiting in the same place that he and Prax entered in. He jogs forward before colliding with another guard and falling unconscious. The camera cuts to Prax and Valakav. They are now in an intense wrestling match. Prax fires light bolts and Valakav and then kicks him in the face. Valakav gets back up and slashes his swords at Prax, but he dodges and flips Valakav over. Prax turns back and fires more light bolts at Valakav, but he avoids, gets up, and starts to make Prax back up into the wall when Piarune enters the room and catches Prax. He throws him to the ground. Piarune: Ah Prax, general of the Sreyonia... Prax: Piarune! Piarune: I'm here to make a deal with you... this fortress will return to your possession in exchange for all your profits you have made on Earth. Prax: Not my deal to make. Talk to Ortella. Piarune: Unfortunately she is not here. She is on Earth where I am going, so if you're to say no, then I will kill you on the spot. looking at his watch.: Well, you'll die, too... watch shows 2:00. There is a loud noise of a ship flying over as a bomb explodes overhead. The camera shows a bomb destroying the facility from a distance. Commercial wakes up and finds that the attack has begun. Jack: Woah, what time is it? gets up and runs out of the courtyard. He makes it to the front where he finds Valakav and Piarune fighting Prax. Jack takes out his ID Mask and jumps into the fight. Prax: Good to have you back, Jack. Jack: It's good to be back... jumps over Prax and fires light bolts and Valakav. He takes out a sword and slashes it against Valakav's. He jumps over and kicks Jack to the ground, but Prax knocks him down before jumping and firing light bolts at Piarune. Piarune takes out two swords and slashes them at Prax, but he dodges and fires light bolts. Jack jumps up and fires bolts at Piarune before jumping and kicking him in the face. Prax: Did you get the data? Jack: Yeah... reaches in his pocket but finds that it is gone. Jack: Where'd it go? dodges a sword slash from Piarune and then fires some light bolts at him. Jack: Be right back... runs off back to the side of the facility. He searches around for a data chip. The guard that he collided with is holding it and standing across from him. Guard: Want this...? turns around and runs back into the facility. Jack runs after him. They head down a hallway and into the next room before Jack tackles the guard and gets the data chip. Jack: Now back to the... turns around and sees Piarune standing in front of him. Piarune: Hello Jack... Son of Valek... Jack: Oh, I was just leaving... fires light bolts at Piarune, but he dodges. Two more bombs drop down from the ceiling. Jack: You're going to let me go, or... Piarune: Or what? Jack: ...or, or... I don't know, but I'll do something... Piarune: I don't believe you in the slightest. throws kick after kick at Jack. He blocks them with his arms and then jumps and roundhouses Piarune in the face. He runs past him and then around the corner. He puts on his ID Mask, turning into a guard, and continues to run. He goes out of the corridor and runs all the way past where Prax and Valakav are fighting to just outside the wall surrounding the facility. A few minutes later, Prax comes running out. Prax: You haven't seen Jack have you? Jack: No... guard walks off and Prax turns back around. Jack goes around the corner and out of the sights of Prax. Jack: Now I need to find a way to get into their facility and beam myself back to Earth. looks around at the side of the building and finds a fire escape. He jumps off the wall and grabs onto the ladder. He pulls himself up and then runs up the stairs and into the top of the building. He takes out two guards and then bursts into the room where he arrived on Sreyorn. Jack: Now how do I get this to work? goes to the computer and types some stuff in. He chooses the Sreyonian base just outside of Greenwood as the destination. He gets in a pod and then activates it, beaming him to Earth. At the base, he finds himself in a pod. He gets out of it only to find Valek and Ortella in front of him. Valek: Kothralian! How did you get in here? jumps at him but Jack avoids and sends Valek flying into the pod. He closes the door behind him and activates it, beaming Valek to Sreyorn. Ortella jumps at him but jack avoids and then kicks Ortella in the face. He takes out a sword and slashes at her but she avoids and then kicks him to the ground. He gets up and slashes her down to the ground before running out of the base. Ortella: Get back here... getting back: Let him go... It's only one Kothralian.... then, a screen turns on with Prax's face on it. Ortella: Did you get the data? Prax: No, and I can't find Jack. He's somewhere in the facility but its already half destroyed... Valek: How dare you let my son get killed! Prax: He's not dead, just missing... Valek: Does it matter! He is not going to be at my house tonight, which makes me very upset. And guess who's fault it is? That's right, yours! Ortella: Settle down, Valek. We destroyed their compound and likely killed Piarune. Prax: No, he got away. And Valakav is alive and on the loose, too! Ortella: Impossible! Prax: It's definitely possible. Don't worry, though. I'll look for Jack and keep an eye out for Valakav and Piarune as well... Valek: You better, or the next time we meet face to face you'll pay... with your life... camera cuts to Sreyorn. Piarune is having a meeting with Valakav in an undisclosed location. Piarune: So we lost the base, but the Sreyonians lost their data and Valek's son. Valakav: Seems pretty good to me... Piarune: One would think, but there's much more to be done here... We still need to find out their plans for the Earth and, frankly, we're way behind on that matter... Valakav: Farther behind than the Hortresians? Piarune: No, and that very well may be our next task, the take over of the Hortesians. Valakav: It's very possible... Piarune: It would be, so then it's settled. The Hortresians will fall to our forces and we will become a greater threat then we are now. Hopefully then we can make the battle for the Earth a true, three-way contest. camera cuts to Sci's house in Greenwood. Jack, Toon, and Sci are sitting in Sci's room. Sci: Don't you see? Your father thinks you're dead, so he won't expect your next attack? Jack: I don't know about this... Toon: Jack, it's for the best... Jack: Alright, but only for a little bit... Sci: Fine, now let's take a look at this data... hands Sci the data chip. He plugs it into a computer and opens the Sreyonian files first. Sci: Oh no... The Vermiculium... Ascalon... It's starting to fit together... Jack: I already knew most of this... Go to the Kothralian files... goes to the Kothralian files. Toon: What...? Jack: The Kothralian are planning to take over the Hortresians...? Sci: Could they do that? Jack: Definitely. The Hortresians may be the most war like, but they practically lost this war before it began. Toon: Does it say anything about Vermiculium and Ascalon? Sci: Fortunately no... Jack: But we now what our opponents out planning. So what do you say? It's time to form our plans? Sci: Indeed it is, and the next time the aliens attack we will now exactly why. There will be nothing more holding us back... End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd